


God, Was He Right

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Arguments, Depression, M/M, This is Bad, how tf do you tag?, im so sorry, little bit of mashton, only if you squint tho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so very sorry about this, it sucks. This is my first story on the site tho, hopefully you enjoy</p>
<p>I love you all very much <3 If you ever wanna talk:<br/>Kik: BlueStarWolf<br/>Instagram: addisonainslie<br/>Twitter: Bakarat_Jack</p></blockquote>





	God, Was He Right

"Hey babe!" Luke said, cheerfully kissing Calum's head as he walked into the living room after a bad day at work. The two had been dating for two years and Calum is still one of the only people who can make Luke happy after a bad day at work.   
"mmphf," was Calum's answer.  
"What crawled up your ass?" Luke scowled as he walked into the kitchen.  
"What was that?" Calum replied harshly, following his boyfriend into the kitchen.   
"Geez, what's been up with you fro the past week? You've been a complete and utter ass to me, Cal."  
"Nothing," was the elders response.   
"Bullshit."  
"Fuck you."  
"Jesus Christ, Calum. Calm down."  
"Well I didn't come home accusing you of random shit," came Calum's snarky response.   
"Oh my god, Cal! I didn't come home accusing you of shit!" Luke raised his vice slightly.   
"Fuck you!" Calum started yelling at the younger boy.   
"Goddammit Calum! I didn't do anything. I literally walked inside, said, "hey babe!", came in here to get a glass of water, then you came in being an uptight fucking asshole! Jesus," Luke shouted.   
Calum all of a suddenly had Luke pinned up against the wall, his arms above his head. "Don't. Talk. To. Me. Like. That," Calum whispered harshly in Luke's ear.  
"What's happened to you Calum? In the course of two months you've become this-and well, honestly, it scares me," Luke's bottom lip trembled. He managed to get Calum off of him, but when Luke did, he accidentally knocked his glass cup off of the counter, sending it flying to the ground. The glass smashed onto the floor, shards of glass cutting Calum's foot open.   
"I-oh my god-Cal, oh my god, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that. I'm sorr-"  
"Don't," Calum seethed. "Don't say sorry. We both know that sorry won't fix us."  
"I'm sorry. I-I just got frustrated and and," Luke desperately searched for the right words to say.  
"So you couldn't handle me? You couldn't fucking handle me? Well I can't even fucking handle my own self, but I ha-"  
"CALUM! Calm down. Stop. That's not it, holy shit. Stop. Stop."  
"Don't even fucking fake the sympathy act, Luke. I've been depressed for two goddamn awful months, and you didn't fucking notice! Fuck you. Fuck this. Fuck us."  
"oh my god. calum. That's not something for fucking keep from your boyfriend."  
"You didn't notice," Calum's voice was just above a whisper.   
"You didn't tell me, Calum! You're so good at faking shit. So fucking good. Fuck! I thought you've just been in a funk 'cause you miss your parents or something," and just like that, Luke was up against the wall again.   
"I hate you," Calum seethed. "I hate you so fucking much, Luke Hemmings. I trusted you. I gave you my heart and you ripped it apart. I should've left you, but I was too pathetic to leave. And now, look at what you've done. Fuck you," Calum spat at Luke.  
"Calum! You fucking idiotic conceited asshole! I've been the nice one for the past two months. I've been doing everything around here, for two months!" Luke pushed Calum off of him and looked down at his wrists. Bruises were already forming where Calum had practically had Luke in a vice grip. "If you don't appreciate the effort I've been putting into our relationship, then. Get. The. Fuck. Out." Luke spat back into Cal's face. Calum ran upstairs to his and Luke's shared room. Grabbing a suitcase from their-now Luke's- closet, and started throwing his clothes in there, possibly grabbing one or three of Luke's hoodies.   
When Calum came downstairs he looked over at the couch and saw Luke sobbing into his hands slurring different phrases. "I hurt him," "I abused him," "I became the boyfriend I never wanted to be." and to be honest, Calum's heart dropped. Calum walked over to the front door and looked back at the broken boy sitting on the couch, crying. "I love you," Calum whispered, but it's not like Luke could hear him.   
Calum walked out to the car, dragging the suitcase behind him and rubbing his eyes. Calum got in his car and drove to the only place he could, his best friends' Michael and Ashton's house.   
When Michael got to their house he just barged right on in, tears already threatening to spill over his eyes.   
"Woah Cal, what's wrong?" Michael said as soon as he saw Calum."  
"I hate him. I hate him so much," and with that, the tears were spilling over.  
"Who?" Ashton piped in.   
"Fuck off, Ash," Calum glared at him.   
"It's Luke, we're done," Calum started crying harder, if that was even possible.   
"What!!" the two older boys shouted at the same time.  
"I mean you two have been argu-" Michael whacked the back of Ashton's head before he could finish that. "oh. yeah, well I'd love to stay, but I probably need to go check up on Luke. Bye, babe. Love you Cal," and with that Ashton jogged to the front dorr, grabbing his car keys along the way.   
"Callie, tell me what happened please."  
"Okay so, I've been depressed for about two months," Calum started. 

As soon as Ashton got into Luke's home, he ran inside to try and find Luke. "Hello? LUKE WHERE ARE YOU?" Ashton shouted. Ashton finally found Luke, surrounded by a pile of shattered glass. "Oh Luke. Are you okay?"  
"I abused him, Ashton. I fucked myself up in the process. I'm a monster," Luke slurred. It was only then that Ashton realized the half empty bottles of Jack Daniels and Vodka by him. Ashton picked Luke up and carried himt o the guest room- he figured being in a room that smells like Calum wouldn't be the best choice right now. Ash gently set him down. "We'll talk when you're sober, Luke. For now, get some sleep," then Ashton went to go clean up the glass.   
After cleaning up he texted Michael about Luke being drunk and Calum replied, saying he needed Luke's side to piece it all together, and Ashton told him he'd call him once he got it.   
When Luke woke up, he almost started crying once he remembered what happened. All from him coming home, to the final conversation. "I tore us both apart, Ash. Oh my god."  
"Lukey, I'm gonna quickly step into your room for a moment, ill be back," Ashton went upstairs and called Michael. They both told each other their stories and they both matched. 

And in two days everything was sorted, but the two newly single boys went into the worst state of depression. Calum moved in with Michael until he could figure out what to do, and Ashton moved in with Luke to keep an eye on him, and until Calum moved out of his house with Michael. Calum and Luke ignored each other tho. 

And that's how it went for two months, both boys ignoring each other. Neither one making an effort to try and repair what was broken from the start. Calum still thinks about what Luke said when Calum asked him out, "But Calum, just know, you can't fix a broken person, you can only break them more."  
And God, was Luke right.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so very sorry about this, it sucks. This is my first story on the site tho, hopefully you enjoy
> 
> I love you all very much <3 If you ever wanna talk:  
> Kik: BlueStarWolf  
> Instagram: addisonainslie  
> Twitter: Bakarat_Jack


End file.
